Order of the Greenhand
The Order of the Green Hand was a knightly order founded by House Gardener, the Kings of the Reach, whose sigil is a green hand. Only those both virtuous and skilled in arms were offered membership. Following the Field of Fire during Aegon's failed conquest, Mern IX decreed that the Order of the Greenhand would become the Royal Guard of King. Structure Following King Mern IX Gardener's royal decree, the Order would number ten knights and be in direct service to the royal family. Ten knights would take their oaths to give up their claim and swear undying fealty to the King, to protect his life, defend his name and give his own life if needed. At the head of the knights, a Lord Commander is chosen to lead them and remain at the King's side under all circumstances. The Lord Commander would act as an advisor and commander of the Gardener army. Oaths "I renounce my claim and swear to serve. In the light of the seven, I will protect your name, your house and your family. By the warrior, I swear I will defend you as long as I am able and the gods still grant me the strength to do so, or until the stranger comes for me". Unlike other Knightly Orders, whilst Knights of the Greenhand are not expected to marry whilst in service, chastity is not an expectation of them. Duties Sworn to defend the crown, the Knights of the Greenhand lead missions of both war and peace in both the Reach and beyond. As respected peacekeepers and fierce warriors, they act on behalf of the King on many tasks. During King Cotter's War and the invasion of the Ironborn, it was the Reach armies that was led by Knights of the Greenhand that forced them back, along with Gwayne XI Gardener. During peace time, the Knights are tasked with protecting the royal family. From King, to Queen to Prince, all are found wanting of their service and protection. Recent Events 10th Moon of 298 AA At the council of Harrenhal, where Lord Osgrey spoke against his King and swore before him, questioning his rule and command, Ser Steffon Vyrwel, Lord-Commander of the Greenhand drew his sword as Osgrey drew his own. Gwayne XI Gardener would allow the duel to take place, knowing that victory was certain. But in a freak stroke of chance, it was Lord Eustace Osgrey that struck down the knight. When Lord Tristifer Bracken insulted the King of the Reach, Gwayne XI Gardener, the King would execute the man and frame the late Lord for attempting to assault the King. When the Lords of the Trident used the cause to attempt to hang Gwayne Gardener without evidence, the Knight of the Greenhand fought through the castle guard to protect their King. Ser Lancel Lyberr and Ser Manfield Dunn would fall as they faced twenty-four guards and won. Ser Alekyne Florent would lose an eye and be honourably discharged. Category:Kingdom of the Reach Category:Reach Category:Knightly Order Category:House Gardener Category:Organisations